Versos que Cambian Vidas
by Misami Aroku
Summary: A través de las palabras puedes conocer pensamientos y, a través de miradas, el alma de otra persona. ¿Podrá Arnold descubrir qué se oculta tras la ruda fachada de Helga?. Este fic tiene como protagonista principal a la poesía...


VERSOS QUE CAMBIAN VIDAS 1. Clase de Poesía Oye Arnold.  
  
Por Misami Aroku  
  
Esta historia es la primera que hago de Arnold. Es de amor (un pequeño deseo que quiero cumplir), pero igual habrán otras, de otros temas y otras series.  
  
Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon, pero el fanfic es mío.

.

* * *

.  
  
"Clase de castellano. Qué aburrido. Trabajo: hacer poemas de a dos para presentarlos. Terrible. Y haré pareja con Lila. ¡Eso está mejor! Quizá le pueda escribir algo a ella, y mostrárselo como prueba de mi firme y sacrificado amor" pensaba Arnold mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Se encontraba ya en 6to grado, con 12 años a cuestas. El tiempo había pasado rápido, ni cuenta se había dado y ya estaba a finales de 5to, comenzando las vacaciones... Además, en ese tiempo había recibido nueva ropa y había cambiado su look: ya no usaba el polerón verde encima. Ahora llevaba una polera manga larga de ese color, debajo de su camisa escocesa roja. Si hacía calor, se colocaba una manga corta (como la que usó en las vacaciones, después de terminar 4to), y se ponía una camisa escocesa azul, también de manga corta. Usaba las zapatillas de basketball, porque las anteriores le quedaron chicas.  
El autobús seguía impasible su marcha. Al parecer, Gerald estaba enfermo, ya que no subió cuando el vehículo llegó a su paradero. En eso estaba pensando, cuando las puertas se abrieron y apareció...  
  
"¿Lila?"  
  
Helga.  
  
"¡Oh, rayos!"  
  
Para más remate, después de lanzarle gruñidos a todos los presentes, la indeseable alumna se sentó a su lado y le golpeó el costado con su codo. El chico la observó fijamente.  
  
- ¿Qué me miras, cabeza de balón?- preguntó agresivamente.  
  
- Nada, Helga. Sólo trataba de imaginarte menos ruda-  
  
- ¿Crees que soy ruda? ¿YO? ¡Por favor, es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida! Mejor cállate y déjame en paz-  
  
- Será un gusto- replicó con indiferencia.  
  
En eso subió otra persona al autobús. Lila. La brisa mañanera agitaba su cabellera roja suelta mientras subía los escalones. Ella también había cambiado un poco, más que nada en su ropa, pero no se podía negar que seguía siendo la misma niña encantadora de siempre. Su sonrisa era agradable y plena. Arnold observaba cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos, con toda la cara de un muchacho perdidamente enamorado.  
Y Helga, con toda la cara de una niña fea que ve en una hermosa modelo a su némesis más terrible.  
  
- Despierta cabeza de balón, te estás babeando los zapatos-  
  
Arnold le dedicó una fría mirada y se fue todo el recorrido pensando "¿Porqué tuvo que sentarse a mi lado?"  
  
Ya en clases, las cosas no mejoraron. Además de soportar todas las bolitas de papel que rebotaban sobre su cabeza (cortesía de Helga), debió aguantar también su rabia cuando al profesor se le ocurrió decir:  
  
- Niños, yo armaré hoy las parejas para el trabajo de castellano-  
  
Gemido general.  
  
- No se preocupen, chicos. Les gustará-  
  
Arnold tenía los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo tenso, miraba fijamente a su profesor. Según un amigo, si concentraba su mirada en la frente de alguien, más exactamente entre sus ojos, podía manipular sus ideas y hacerle hacer lo que uno quisiera.  
  
"Ponga a Arnold con Lila, ponga a Arnold con Lila..." repetía para sus adentros.  
  
- ¡Arnold... con Helga!- sentenció, sin embargo, el profesor.  
  
Sin poder creerlo, se levantó de su puesto y fue al escritorio del verdugo. No podría vivir si no le daba una buena explicación.  
  
- ¿Con Helga? ¿Y por qué A MÍ con ella, señor?-  
  
- Porque tú eres un muy buen alumno, y ella es una gran poetisa-  
  
- ¿Poetisa? ¿Helga?- y se echó a reír bajito mientras se sentaba de nuevo.  
  
La muchacha lo escuchó y le preguntó con voz amenazadora, mientras ordenaban sus pupitres para trabajar de a dos:  
  
- ¿Acaso te burlas porque escribo poemas, cabeza de balón?-  
  
- Es que me cuesta creerlo- volvió a reír, tapándose la boca. Luego agregó- Pues bien, entonces haz lo mejor que puedas para sorprenderme-  
  
- ¡Hecho!-  
  
"Mmm... ¿cómo puedo ponerle? Oh, suaves aguas que se mecen en la verdura de tu mirada... Verdura suena a vegetal, es mejor que lo cambie... Sueño con que tus manos conozcan las mías... Tu sonrisa me basta para iluminar mi vida desgraciada... Y cada uno de tus cabellos significan cuánto te amo cada día... ¡Hey, no está mal! Lo anotaré. Mmm... ¿qué más?..."  
  
- ¿Cuánto llevas escrito, Helga?- preguntó Arnold, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Silencio, que me desconcentras-  
  
El joven meneó la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. Le echó una rápida ojeada a Lila, que estaba con Sid en un rincón de la sala, pero ella no lo vio. Un poco desanimado, siguió escribiendo.  
  
- ¡Terminé!- le dijo de pronto Helga a su compañero de trabajo- Muéstrame lo que has escrito-  
  
- Aún no está listo... Ya. Por cierto, no rima porque es una prosa poética. Ahora intercambiemos-  
  
Helga estaba feliz "¡Por fin tengo una poesía suya entre mis manos! Imaginaré que me la ha escrito a mí..." y leyó para sí:  
  
" 'Sentado lejos, no puedo verla. No estoy con ella. Me siento solo, como un náufrago en medio del mar. Necesito su sonrisa, sus palabras, la quiero a ella. Preferiría morir a su lado, que vivir mirándola de lejos...'  
  
Se lo dedicó a Lila, se nota a la legua... Uf, si esto me lo hubiese escrito Arnold a mí, lo perdono. Pero si hubiese sido cualquier otro, lo obligaría a comérselo. Más encima, se lo escribió a Lila... Seré lo más buena onda posible para decirle lo que pienso de su cochino poema".  
  
Mientras tanto, Arnold leía el poema de Helga:  
  
" Oh, suaves aguas que se mecen en tu verde mirada.  
Sueño con que tus manos conozcan las mías.  
Tu sonrisa me basta para iluminar mi vida desgraciada... Y cada uno de tus cabellos significan cuánto te amo cada día...  
  
La vida no me es nada sin tu adorable presencia.  
Y la muerte me es indiferente cuando cerca te veo.  
Espero tu llamado, llena de horrible impaciencia.  
Espero tus labios, mi dulce Romeo...  
  
Está fabuloso... Imaginaré que es algo escrito por Lila para mí..."  
  
- Helga, ¿tú escribiste esto? No lo habrás copiado, ¿verdad? ¡Me encantó, es perfecto!- Los ojos de Arnold brillaban como nunca y, al verlo, Helga tuvo que tragarse sus ácidas críticas. Sintió como si volara en medio de dos soles...  
  
- Gracias, cabeza de balón. Oye, con respecto a tu poema, te seré sincera: preferirás mis burlas antes que las de los demás cuando les presentes a todos tu... prosa poética. De verdad. ¡Le falta vida, es como algo tieso y muerto!... Si quieres, te enseñaré a escribir poesía de verdad-  
  
La magia desapareció. La luminosidad de sus ojos se extinguió y todo volvió a ser como antes. Arnold se había puesto a la defensiva.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi prosa?-  
  
La respuesta era obvia.  
  
- Es muy lindo lo que dice, en serio. Pero debes agregarle más metáforas, Arnold. Así como hice yo- Mientras explicaba, el joven se fijó en que Helga ya no le decía "cabeza de balón". Parecía perdida en un mundo distinto, en un tiempo diferente, como si en esa hoja de papel existiera una Helga Pataki contraria a la normal... Llegó a pensar que le gustaría conocer, en su faceta más oculta, a la niña que más lo detestaba , pero lo desechó rápido.  
  
- A ver, ¿cómo lo escribirías tú, entonces?-  
  
- Así:  
  
"Sentado lejos de su cuerpo, no puedo verla ni expresarle mi deseo.  
No estoy conectado con su alma y me siento solo, solo como un náufrago en medio del mar.  
Un mar cruel y tormentoso.  
Necesito su sonrisa llena de alegría,  
sus palabras sabias y dulces.  
La quiero a ella. A nadie más que a He... lla.  
Preferiría morir a su lado, que vivir mirándola de lejos..."  
  
¿Qué te parece, Arnold?-  
  
Silencio. El chico se había quedado sin habla. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto una prosa "tiesa y muerta"? ¿Cómo es que ella, Helga, había logrado transformar algo mediocre en algo bello?  
  
¿Podría Helga ser capaz de convertirse a sí misma en algo distinto?  
¿La amaría yo si ella así lo hiciera?  
  
Silencio. La rubia niña lo miró un poco raro, pero siguió explicando.  
  
- Bien. Si te das cuenta, he hablado más de la soledad que sientes y de que quieres verla, ¿ves?- e indicó la primera línea- Y también agregué dos características del mar, para que así se vea más triste y el lector pueda comprender tu desesperación. Dejé algunas cosas, alteré el orden y caractericé más. Eso es lo que debes hacer, Arnold... ¿Arnold?... Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?-  
  
-C-claro, Helga. Muchas gracias...-  
  
- Ahora escribe uno tú, porque éste no vale... Pero apúrate, antes de que termine la hora-  
  
15 minutos después, se encontraban en recreo. Arnold había escrito una prosa que recibió una felicitación por parte de Helga y otra por parte del profesor Simmons. Se había ofrecido para ordenar las composiciones antes de salir a recreo, y el profesor había aceptado gustoso. Buscó la hoja de Pataki y la de Lila, y las comparó. "Helga será ruda, masculina e insoportable, pero se nota que tiene un corazón sensible y una gran capacidad poética. Lila será muy linda, muy sofisticada e instruida, pero en lo que a poesía se refiere... que se quede con la ópera" Guardó las hojas y cerró la puerta de la sala.  
  
El cambio de clase significó un cambio de personalidad drástico. Arnold ya había asumido que era algo demasiado bueno como para que pudiera ser verdad... Helga había vuelto a llamarle "cabeza de balón", pero su mirada era otra. Y el muchacho lo notó. Los ojos de Helga, en pocas palabras, decían: "No me tomes en cuenta como soy ahora... Recuerda a la Helga poetisa, pero a mí... a mí, ignórame... Te lo pido"  
  
Y Arnold cumplió.  
  
Se puso a mirar insistentemente a la linda Lila, pero por algún motivo, ya había dejado de ver las estrellas que rondaban la sonrisa de la joven, y su rostro había perdido la belleza que alguna vez vio en ella. Sintió una punzada en la nuca, y se volteó.  
  
Parecía que Helga lo miraba con hostilidad... Pero sólo había cambiado de actitud. En realidad, su mirada era la de una enamorada hasta que él hizo el ademán de voltearse. En ese momento, y con toda la rapidez posible, la chica había cambiado amor por odio, en segundos. Arnold no notó el cambio... al menos, no conscientemente. Prefirió pasar por alto el hecho, y empezó a poner más atención en clase.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El próximo capítulo se viene. Advierto que no será pronto... Tengo fama de dejar los fics a medias, pero haré lo posible por terminar éste.  
  
Eso, saludos.


End file.
